


Next To You - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Daryl tease, M/M, No smut today guys!, Rick in Love, Sleepy heads, Sorry Not Sorry, Watching Sleep, We all need sometimes fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Next To You by KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic.





	Next To You - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115303) by [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic). 



> It's Wednesday and your body knows it!!!  
> And I'm posting  
> And it's fluff
> 
> Yeaaaaah... fluff and love today people... I know we ALL love Rickyl smut, we too, but I gave you smut twice in a week. Behave!  
> I'm being a good person.
> 
> So sorry if you can't see the edit on the chapter, I really don't know what the HELL happen with Ao3... even we had problems with the photos...  
> We can see it one time, and the next we can't. That's why we put the link so you can see it... and enjoy it like we do...

**Cute time!!**

 

 

> He had been right, to stay awake. The vision of Daryl bathed in moonlight was something Rick would never forget.
> 
> His tired mind finally took over, knowing it was getting close to when Daryl needed to awaken, and Rick found himself leaning in close to the other’s face. Rick felt his breath fan over his cheeks, a small laugh escaping him at the other’s blissful obliviousness, before closing the gap between them to press his mouth warm and soft to Daryl’s. Leaving a kiss there that barely did anything but send a small shock of awareness through the hunter. Rick’s lips were turned up in a quiet smile as he slowly left kiss after kiss on the man’s mouth, the small beauty mark beside his lips, the scruff on his cheeks and chin, everywhere he could reach. Daryl moaned at the warm sensations, subconsciously leaning in to each kiss, his heavy limbs and body curving towards Rick’s own – chasing the warmth and closeness. Pale blue eyes finally blinked open in a blurry and groggy effort to see Rick smile at him teasingly, pressing another lingering kiss to his lips that Daryl tried to match but still had a slight delayed reaction to.
> 
> “t’s nice,” he murmured, deep drawl gruff and still scratchy with sleep, whole body rolling into Rick’s in the small space of their bunk to get closer. Rick’s arm was around him in an instant, using that movement to mold his front to Daryl’s, chest to chest and hips bucking into Daryl’s own. And hello, it really was morning wasn’t it? Daryl’s breath hitched, also holding on to Rick and rolling his hips to meet the older man’s again. The friction and heat created so intense beneath the sheets that Daryl was coming up from his cloud of deep sleep rapidly.
> 
> Which was why he was the first to notice the light colors to the sky.
> 
> “Shit,” he cursed quietly, letting his head rest on Rick’s shoulder heavily. “I gotta go.”
> 
> “Five more minutes,” Rick whispered huskily, long fingers traveling down Daryl’s chest and abs to the edge of his boxers, stroking him through the thread-bare fabric.
> 
> “Ya got a lotta faith in me, t’s too early,” Daryl mumbled into the bare skin of Rick’s shoulder, leaving a small trail of kisses that he knew would set Rick’s blood on fire. Teasing, careful, groggy enough to not be self-conscious about the act; but fuck if Rick didn’t groan and rut up against Daryl’s hip in turn. A huff of breath against his cheek was the closest thing to a laugh Rick had heard from the other in a while, the smallest traces of a smile tugging at Daryl’s lips. Which quickly morphed into a smirk as he left one more lingering kiss on Rick’s mouth, voice still sleepy and gruff as he told him “should’a woken me up earlier.”
> 
> “Don’t you dare,” Rick growled into the hunter’s mouth, pressing a hard searing kiss to that spot behind Daryl’s ear that he knew made the other weak in the knees. But the silent shaking laughter that vibrated through Daryl’s chest was enough to know there would be no sleepy morning sex for him. “Oh c’mon.”
> 
> But Daryl was already unfolding himself from how he’d been wrapped around Rick, raising up on strong muscular arms to climb over the older man. Though he leaned down to press one more kiss to his lips in parting. “Later, promise.”
> 
> “You better,” Rick said after him, watching the hunter tug his clothes on with a slight pull to his lips that was _not_ a pout. Once again appreciating the long hard lines that he had traced with his tongue time and time again, even absent-mindedly licking his own kiss-swollen lips to refresh the taste of Daryl’s skin on his tongue.
> 
> “Stop poutin’,” Daryl scoffed, sliding into his winged vest and hauling his crossbow over his shoulder.
> 
> “Ain’t pouting.”
> 
> Another huff that was a laugh to Rick’s ears, and a look from beneath Daryl’s bangs had the hunter contemplating Rick, words that sounded like “Sure yer not” muttered incoherently as Daryl gave into the urge to leave one more kiss on Rick’s _pouting_ lips before making his way out of the cell. But he stopped as he pulled back the privacy curtain, looking over his shoulder at Rick still sprawled across the bunk, a questioning look in his eyes.
> 
> “How long were ya watching me sleep?”
> 
> “Not long,” Rick said quickly, the lie plastered all over his face, unabashedly leering at the man as he looked him up and down with his hands settled behind his head. “Sure ya don’t have five minutes?”
> 
> “Get some sleep, Grimes,” Daryl grumbled, fond and exasperated as he finally disappeared beyond the dark grey curtain and into the faint morning light.

* * *

 

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_ For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/WCHQHb>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
